Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker
Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker is an enhanced port of Devil Survivor 2 made exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS. The port features voice acting for most dialogue, a casual mode, a new female character, and a new scenario that takes place after the battle with the Septentriones that can be accessed from the start of the game. Plot - Triangulum Arc Sunday - Light and Shadow :"Children of Man seek to turn a proud victory into true triumph." The protagonist is greeted by Tico, as they explain to him his current situation. All the demon tamers from the Septentrione arc, including the Anguished One, have united under a common cause, and have overthrown Polaris. The Anguished One decides to sit on the now-vacant Heavenly Throne, and has regressed the world to what it was before the beginning of the Septentrione invasion. Tico then bids the protagonist good luck as he begins his life anew in the new world. Tuesday - The Approaching Oblivion :Calamity appears, scale in hand, to measure Children of Man. The protagonist awakens in class, having finished a mock exam. Daichi greets him, and introduces him to Nicaea once again. Io soon arrives, and is revealed to have been friends with both Daichi and Io for a long time. It quickly becomes apparent that only the protagonist is retaining memories of the events that had occurred prior to the regression. Daichi invites Io and the protagonist to a concert held by the AiHina Stars at the Sky Tower. The protagonist recognizes Airi and Hinako, who have started said idol group. They also notice that JP's is operational and patrolling the vicinity of the concert. Shortly after the performance begins, an earthquake occurs, and a mysterious flying object appears. It attacks the Sky Tower, shooting down the helicopters patrolling the area. Airi and Hinako manage to evacuate promptly. As Daichi and the protagonist attempt to help Io out from being trapped under rubble, a helicopter, shot out from the sky, falls upon them. At this moment, Nicaea activates, prompting Tico to ask the protagonist the same question - whether they want to live or die. After confirming his will to live, the phone summons a Bai Suzhen that saves the trio from the falling helicopter. As they notice that demons have been summoned, Daichi and Io start to regain their memories of the previous world, and understand they have to fight to forge new contracts like before. After confirming the safety of their families to avoid the tragedies that happened with the Septentriones, the trio reunite with Makoto and Otome, who are still working with JP's. They learn that the flying object is Denebola, one of the new invaders, the Triangulum, and that Yamato Hotsuin and the Anguished One are missing from this world. They also agree to help JP's track its movements while they also try to figure out what went wrong with the world that resulted in the Triangulum invasion. The trio re-encounter Airi and Hinako as they fight off app abusers and restore their memories. As they return to the Sky Tower, Denebola re-appears above them. Makoto informs the party that the flying object is merely Denebola's cannon, and directs them to the observation deck to take out Denebola's core before the Sky Tower is destroyed. With Denebola defeated, the party prepares to finish it off when they are stopped by Miyako Hotsuin, the current Chief of JP's. Miyako offers them shelter under JP's wing in exchange for their cooperation, and explains that the invasion and encroachment of the Void had already begun, with the Sky Tower being a conduit used to generate an incredibly strong barrier that's been slowing down the Void's advance. The party inquires about the location of Yamato and the Anguished One to no avail, but Miyako promises to help them locate the remaining demon tamers. Wednesday - The Stars that Dimmed :The one of honed edges sunders the gates of the Netherworld, and leads Death unto this land. The chapter opens with Daichi Shijima having a nightmare where everyone, save Yamato, had been killed, and that he remembers "Arcturus" as the one that wiped them all out. His final moments were spent speaking with Yamato before he succumbs to his wounds. As the day begins, the party realizes that they, except the protagonist, all shared the same nightmare that Daichi had. Realizing it was no coincidence, they begin pondering over whether it is a foreshadowing of events to come. They also note that the protagonist's absence and Yamato's presence in said nightmare. Meanwhile, Miyako chimes in having located Keita, Jungo, and Joe, giving them terminal access codes to easily travel between Tokyo, Osaka, and Nagoya. She also issues them an order to not engage the next Triangulum - Spica - and to let JP's handle it, as she does not want to risk the lives of civilians - and the party. The party encounters and reunites with Jungo and Joe, restoring their memories along the way. They then reveal that they, too, shared the dream where they were all wiped out by Arcturus. The party then locates Keita, but at the same time, Spica begins to attack the Tsuutenkaku, and they are forced to defeat it in spite of Miyako's orders. Miyako directs them to Nagoya TV Tower where Ronaldo is, only to encounter more Spica bodies that they are forced to defeat to defend the towers. During this time, the party realizes that the protagonist's body has been flickering during the fight, and convince him to get a checkup to ensure his well-being. With everyone else accounted for, the party reassembles at JP's headquarters, and Miyako is not pleased with them defying her orders despite their success at repelling Spica. She informs them that Fumi has completed her assignment in Osaka and can help with the protagonist's condition. They follow Fumi to an underground facility under JP's headquarters, where they discover Denebola's core being held in stasis. Fumi's memories are promptly restored, but she shoos them out of the facility as they aren't allowed there. She knows that Denebola is being held captive by JP's, but even she is not certain of Miyako's intentions in doing so. Makoto then informs the party of the true Spica body making a beeline for the Sky Tower, having already broken through JP's first two lines of defense. She requests that the party assemble at Rainbow Bridge to fend it off, and helps them unseal Aramisaki for this purpose. Aramisaki generates a spiritual barrier that halts Spica's advance. Enraged, Spica freezes over the immediate area as the party moves in to engage and defeat it. As Spica is defeated, it unleashes its remaining buds in a last stand, but is interrupted as Miyako extinguishes them in one fell swoop and captures Spica. She reprimands the party for having disobeyed her orders despite their recent accomplishment. Fumi then clues the party in on a secret facility under the Sky Tower akin to the one where Denebola is being held at. Out of curiosity, the party travels there to investigate, and finds the Anguished One imprisoned there in a comatose state. As they attempt to work out how to free him, it draws the attention of JP's and Miyako. Convinced that the party has seen too much to continue to roam freely, Miyako throws them in a cell. Not long after, Otome appears to rescue the party, and Makoto helps in returning them their phones. With Miyako turned against them, the party decides to go on the run, with Makoto remaining behind to try and figure out Miyako's intentions and plans. As they escape to Nagoya, JP's agents ambush them, but Ronaldo shows up and helps them escape. The party then decides to hijack the less-heavily defended Nagoya branch, and Fumi hacks the terminal and communications system so they are safe from further pursuit from JP's. Meanwhile, Otome continues to run tests on the protagonist to find out the cause of his condition. Thursday - Our Requiem :The children of martyrs cry out for vengeance. The day begins as Io dreams of Yamato briefing the party of Arcturus' appearance. It gets interrupted and begins to break down as Yamato starts to tell the party that "his data has corrupted and he has disappeared, and would have to on without him". As the protagonist wakes up in the infirmary with Otome, they hear the rest of the party just outside, welcoming Makoto to the group. Makoto reveals that she could not find out more of Miyako's intentions. Otome reveals her tests did not reveal anything new about the protagonist's condition, and the others begin discussing the dream they shared the previous night. Fumi arrives, informing the party that their phone network and terminal usage has been restored and that they can listen in on JP's transmissions. She also found out a means of suppressing the system that has kept Saiduq captive, giving the party a chance to rescue him. Meanwhile, JP's has also been unsealing multiple demons and gathering them at the Tokyo branch. The party is also reminded that this is the day Arcturus appears, but decide that saving Saiduq takes priority as he can offer a hand in fighting Arcturus. The party arrives at Tokyo Terminal and gets ambushed by JP's. Breaking through the blockade, they seize an access key card off a JP's personnel to get to the facility where Saiduq is held captive. Fumi hacks into the system to have Saiduq regain consciousness. Saiduq realizes this is the day of Arcturus' arrival, but he cannot break out of his prison. Fumi concurs, saying the device was created using the Dragon Stream, and it takes another who can wield its power - like Yamato - to break it. Saiduq reveals that Miyako plans to sacrifice the party for her plan to end the Administrators' attack, and that Yamato is hiding in the Akasha Stratum, due to a "complication that happened after the battle with Arcturus". Before he can reveal any more, security is alerted, and the party is forced to abandon him as they escape. As the party gathers, they discuss what they just learnt, and concluded the world had been regressed twice, and their common dreams where the protagonist was absent and Yamato was present were memories from the second timeline. They make it their next objective to figure out how to rescue Yamato, but they recall that they needed a mixture of the Dragon Stream's and Saiduq's power to previously reach the Akasha Stratum. Searches regarding the protagonist's condition gave no new answers, but the condition could be at least narrowed down to the Triangulum. At that moment, Arcturus appears, and the protagonist begins to flicker out, revealing the Triangulum's link to it. The party attempts to combat it to no avail, and Arcturus inflicts the 4-Down ailment on the entire party. As it winds up and prepares its Plough of Death, the party recalls that they were killed by this very same technique in the previous timeline. Miyako appears, channeling the power of the Dragon Stream to imprison Arcturus and allow the party to escape the battle. After escaping, the party contemplates their newly refreshed memories and what happened to the previous world. Makoto reports that Miyako had been wounded while holding down Arcturus, and Arcturus had ceased activity. However, the spread of the Void has accelerated, due to Arcturus shutting down to concentrates its efforts there. The party has about ten hours to defeat Arcturus before the Void consumes all of Japan. They begin work on conducting recon regarding JP's activity, Arcturus, and a way into the Akasha Stratum. Soon, Fumi turns up with an enhanced terminal located under the Sky Tower - she had previously designed it, but Miyako had managed to augment it such that it can reach the Akasha Stratum. As the party prepares to use it to rescue Yamato, they receive a death video - this time of Yamato's death at the hands of some creatures in the Akasha Stratum. The party travels into the Akasha Stratum, arriving at the Astrolabe. There, they witness Yamato fending off several creatures and manipulating the Akashic Record to prevent the protagonist from fading out of existence. Although the creatures can be knocked out, they will revive over time, forcing them to simultaneously incapacitate all the creatures at once. Yamato then reveals that the protagonist was deleted from the previous world while trying to defend Saiduq from an attack by Canopus, and his presence in the current world is due to Yamato remaining in the Astrolabe, manipulating it with the Dragon Stream to preserve the protagonist's existence. Should he leave, the protagonist will cease to exist as his data will become corrupt, and the Astrolabe shutting down will prevent anyone from returning there. However, the protagonist suggests that they beat Arcturus with Yamato's help to stop the corruption of his data, leaving Yamato free to rescue Saiduq. Yamato takes him up on his offer, and the party leaves the Astrolabe, allowing it to be shut down for good. Yamato begins making preparations for the battle against Arcturus. He, with the power of the Dragon Stream, is the only one capable of damaging and defeating it. Additionally, to counter Arcturus' Quasar ability, he gets the party to unseal and contract Shiki-Ouji, from which he develops a Soul Bind app that will dispel the ailment from everyone barring the user, but also force the user to shoulder the entire Plough of Death attack on their own. The party begins to engage Arcturus, but as soon as Yamato begins fighting he realizes his power over the Dragon Stream is insufficient to destroy Arcturus in a timely manner. Arcturus stops holding back and assumes a stronger form, preparing to unleash an even more powerful version of its Plough of Death, when it gets imprisoned and immobilized by Miyako. Miyako channels a portion of her energy to her brother, empowering Yamato enough for him to take on and defeat Arcturus. Miyako moves to capture Arcturus as she did with the rest of the Triangulum, and Yamato begins questioning her identity, seeing as he does not know of any individual going by her name. In addition to that, he realizes Miyako knows of the Astrolabe and its shutdown, something no ordinary human should be aware of, and that his power over the Dragon Stream pales in comparison to Miyako's. Despite the defeat of the Triangulum and the protagonist no longer being in danger of fading from existence, the Void continues its advance, albeit at a slower pace without Arcturus' assistance. Near midnight, Miyako contacts the party and reveals the details of her plan - to make Saiduq and Administrator so that Canopus will no longer retaliate against the party's efforts, and to allow him to reactivate the Astrolabe - something only an Administrator can do. To do this, she intends to sacrifice all thirteen Demon Tamers and transfer their collective Administrative Authority to Saiduq, and use the Triangulum she had captured over the course of the week to serve as his Swords. The party is shaken by this news, and hope for a way to save the world without needing to sacrifice themselves. Miyako gives them a night to think over before choosing whether to cooperate or not. Friday - The Will of Men :The day of wrath dawns. Now do the children of men tremble. If the protagonist chooses to cooperate with Miyako's plans, the party gathers at her Administrator device and gives their parting words before entering it, hoping that their sacrifice will not be in vain. Yamato and Saiduq are particularly disappointed with the decision, but go along with it anyway. The device activates, and Miyako also sacrifices herself in the process, making Saiduq a true administrator. In the new world, Saiduq laments mankind's loss of potential without the party around, and vows to watch over the world built upon their sacrifice. However, being subject to the Law of the Administrators, he soon is forced to give up his status when Er Rai takes the Throne, leading to the world being destroyed and causing a game over. If the protagonist chooses not to cooperate, Miyako resolves to try and get her plan to work by force. They agree to do battle at noon. But before they begin, Yamato has found a way to restore his command over the Dragon Stream, and leads the party to the stake at Mt. Fuji. However, the party is ambushed by JP's agents, forcing them to make a break for it as the JP's reinforcements prove relentless, with a portion of the party splitting up to act as a diversion. As they make their way to the terminal, Daichi has been captured, and they must continue to the stake in his absence. Utilizing the stake, Yamato conducts a ritual to restore his power, and now is capable of standing against Miyako. The party heads to the Sky Tower to face Miyako and rescue Daichi. Seeing that everyone has assembled, Miyako releases Daichi and faces the party. Yamato notes that if he releases Saiduq from his prison, Miyako's plan falls apart and there is no reason for her to continue fighting. Regardless of how this battle concludes, Saiduq is released from his imprisonment. Miyako is enraged and reveals her true form as Cor Caroli, the last member of the Triangulum. The party engages and defeats her as Saiduq holds off one of her attacks that would otherwise harm the party. With her plan taken apart and her Triangulum form defeated, Miyako, having lost any further reason to live, requests that the party finish her off. The party refuses to do so, instead befriending her in light of her desire to protect mankind. Miyako starts behaving conflicted over her identity as either the human Miyako Hotsuin, or as Cor Caroli, a tool of Canopus. Saiduq explains that Miyako was created by Canopus to replace Yamato when he chose to remain in the Astrolabe and prevent a paradox from occurring due to his absence. Miyako further explains that Canopus is the reason behind the Astrolabe's shutdown, and that its might is beyond those of the Administrators. Despite this, the party resolves to find a way to defeat Canopus and force the reactivation of the Astrolabe and restore the world. With no other means of protecting humanity, Miyako finally works with the party and joins as a controllable team leader. With Miyako on their side, JP's is no longer hostile to the party and thus can offer their services. Miyako and Saiduq take this opportunity to explain to the party the nature of Canopus, the Administrator system, and what happened in the previous world. They boil down their agenda to three objectives - reaching Canopus, since it resides beyond the Akasha Stratum; dealing with its immortality; how to handle the Prime Factors that empower it. Saiduq and Miyako begin work on the enhanced Sky Tower Terminal to further enhance it and allow the party to enter Providence, where Canopus resides. Come 19:00, the protagonist arrives at the Metropolitan Plaza, only to find civilians under attack from demons. As he comes to their rescue, the demons are joined by the Agents of Canopus. The rest of the party, including Yamato and Miyako, turn up, and their simultaneous presence causes the Agents to behave erratically. The party realizes that this allows them to destroy the Agents. Fumi theorizes that the simultaneous continued existence of Yamato and Miyako is a paradox that Canopus cannot fathom which results in this behavior. As the party begins to find some hope in this behavior, Miyako reminds that the Factors that make Canopus immortal are still a problem. The protagonist proposes they steal the Factors, and Yamato notes that the Skill Crack ability already does something akin to that. Saiduq is intrigued, and begins work on enhancing the summoning app's ability to allow the party to crack the Factors. During this time, the protagonist can discuss with Ronaldo, and Saiduq over what to do with the world after Canopus' defeat. Ronaldo notes that the next Administrator-to-be will appear after the next regression, but since the party has defeated Polaris and Arcturus, they can and will continuously defeat every other Administrator for the rest of eternity or until they are wiped out. Until then, they can continuously use the Astrolabe to undo the damage of the previous battles, and also improve mankind's progress. Saiduq proposes that electing a human to be Administrator will not only create a benevolent Administrator that will protect humanity, but also one who is not subject to the Laws of the Administrators and thus can stay on the Heavenly Throne indefinitely - at the cost of that human being unable to interact with the world for the rest of eternity. If the player has discussed with Yamato over how the Astrolabe works, Yamato proposes the idea of creating an entirely new world, free from the control of the Administrators. The player makes the decision over how the Triangulum Arc ends at 23:30. Last Day - Our Final Stand :Judgment Day. The party has literally no time to sleep as the Void encroaches upon them. As the final preparations are completed, they journey to Providence and defeat Canopus, preparing to regress the world once again. What lies in store for their future depends on the ending chosen. Gameplay The game includes difficulty settings, consisting of Blessed (easy) and Apocalypse (normal). The Blessed difficulty setting allows the player's characters to do more damage and take less damage, while receiving more Macca and experience. Apocalypse difficulty is in line with that of the original game. The StreetPass function allows a player to pass by other players who also have the game. Each passed player will bestow one random demon in the player's current stock or party with a random bonus stat point. Scenarios The game is divided into two scenarios. The Septentrione Arc contains events from the original game. The Triangulum Arc is exclusive to this version of the game, and follows after the events of the Septentrione Arc. The Triangulum arc follows an ideal route not found in the original game, where the protagonist joins Daichi and recruits everyone, but eventually recruits the Anguished One into helping them kill Polaris. After Polaris' defeat, the Anguished One uses the Heavenly Throne to rewrite the world and bring them back before the events of the game. Unfortunately something went wrong, changing the world in unexpected ways, and the return of Nicaea sets the scenario's events in motion. The game now gives many more save slots, allowing the player to revisit events of its many endings. Like before, each ending slowly fills out the scenery of Japan in the upper screen. The Liberator, Egalitarian, and Meritorious endings of the Septentrione Arc add the silhouettes of the radio towers of Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka respectively. The Restorer and Kingmaker endings add the North Star and Great Dipper to the night sky respectively. The Triangulum Arc also populates the top screen in a similar fashion. Seeing the Endless War ending will add the Great Diamond to the night sky. Earning the Guardian ending will add another pole star, presumably Canopus, to the night sky. Seeing the Record Breaker ending will add the Sky Tower silhouette to this scenery. Should the entire scenery be completed by seeing every ending from the Septentrione and Triangulum arcs, the ruined cityscape will be replaced with a pristine one, and an aurora is also added to the night sky. Downloadable Content Durarara!! Characters (Free) Three Durarara!! characters from the light novel Durarara!! illustrated by same character designer Suzuhito Yasuda of Devil Survivor series are available as party members by downloading through internet connection added in the game. Each character is only available for download for one week. The dates each character is available are as follows: * Izaya Orihara: January 29 (0:00) - February 4 (23:59) * Shizuo Heiwajima: February 5 (0:00) - February 11 (23:59) * Celty Sturluson: February 12 (0:00) - February 18 (23:59) May 5 Beginner’s Brawl (Free) A map that makes it easier for players to earn macca and complete the demon compendium is also free to download. Foes levels do not scale with the party. Macca Makes an Escape The characters chase down fleeing demons and defeat them, earning three times as much macca from them than regular foes. Enemies can be a challenge. May 12 All Skills Must Go! Memory Sticks are found across the battlefield with powerful skills on them. Demons will attempt to take these, so slowing them down or speeding up ally units is advised. Let the Demons Grow Demons give out tons of experience during this map, and the mission requires beating them all. Lost Demon Rescue (Free) A survival mission where you defend a demon and kill the enemy demons to win the battle and recruit it. Foes also have skills that can be cracked. May 19 Addonetarium A map advised for use later in the game when Add ons are available. Demon Packs (Free) Demons not found in the game are released in groups as downloadable content for a certain amount of time. These demons do not contribute to Compendium completion. There are four packs in all, consisting of 24 demons. Skill Pack (Free) A pack of unique skills released for a week between two of the demon packs. New characters *Miyako Hotsuin - The new JP's bureau chief who greatly resembles Yamato Hotsuin. While generally more polite and open-minded than her missing brother, many are unaware of her true intentions. *Triangulum - The three new invaders that appear in the newly added scenario. Gallery Trivia * Shortly after the game's release, Pasela Resorts offered a Record Breaker-themed menu for a short period of time. Site *Official Site *Japanese Official Site *Korean Official Site ! Category:Games Category:Devil Survivor Series !